


It's not a phase

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Lance finds Keith's high school year book. Lance dies, unable to handle little emo keith





	

"Oh god, Keith!!!" Lance guffawed, staring at the book in his hands in disbelief. It was Keith's old year book, and oh god!! Keith was full blown emo. There was no other way to describe it. He had the gigantic fringe, covering like 80% of your vision, the blacker than your soul eyeliner, and to top it off, he had a lip ring that was of course black.

"What is it- oh god, not that thing" Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Hey I'm Keith, and I like to wear all black to express the darkness of my soul!!" Lance said in a terrible Keith voice, holding the picture up to his face.

"Lance no. We all go through those phases!" Keith huffed, crossing his arms. And before you ask, no he was totally not pouting! (He totally was...)

"What are you talking about, it's not a phase mom, it's a lifestyle!!" Lance yelled, still playing the fetus keith rule.

"Okay I know you're joking, but you are sounding so much like me when I was younger, oh god, I'm cringing." Lance took a longer look at the photo.

"You know, you still look kinda cute in a weird you're going to sell me soul to satan way" Lance said off handedly, shrugging. Keith groaned, rolling his eyes. He stared at the photo, chuckling a bit, resting his head on Lance's shoulder.

"You know, that eyeliner belonged to the foster lady I was living with at the time." Keith said off handedly "I stole it, because it just 'spoke to my soul so much'"

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Lance said, shaking with laughter. Keith smiled a bit, chuckling lightly.

"Yup, and I remember when I was trying to put it on for the first time, one of the younger foster kids walked in. It was soooo awkward"

"Oh god, what happened??" Lance said, wrapping his arm around keith's waist, pulling him closer.

"Well, we stared at each other, before it sunk in. I kind of made like a pterodactyl screech?? I like tackled the kid, screaming about how it wasn't what it looked like. Like I just wanted to express my black soul, I did not sign up for any of this!!" Keith huffed, pouting at the story "The foster lady was lowkey convinced I was trans the whole time I stayed with her."

"Did you ever try to explain what happened??"

"I told her something along the lines of 'I'm just expressing my inner soul, it's art god!!' Yeah, it didn't really work. She took me clothes shopping and all that ish the next day."

"Please tell me you got a dress!! Oh my god Keith, is there a picture of you in a dress, I need that in my life!!" Lance begged, shaking keith lightly.

"No, I did not get a dress!! But most if my wardrobe consisted as women's skinny jeans and leggings. Also, I got all the eyeliner my little emo heart could get. Oh yeah, and of course the black nail polish."

"Keith, pictures now, oh god this is amazing, I need to see this!!" Lance yelled, getting up to scavenge through the pictures.

"Lance oh my god, it's not that big of a deal." Keith whined, rolling his eyes.

"Not a big deal?? There is a picture of my babe in leggings and nail polish, that's a huge deal and I need to see it!!" Lance yelled, searching wilding. Finally, he struck gold, finding the pictures. He clutched the picture of small keith dawning black leggings, with a greenday shirt, and oh god- "KEITH?!?!" Lance shrieked, flailing the picture around.

"What???"

"You wore lip stick????? Explain????" Lance practically wheezed, unable to handle lil keith in black lipstick.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Keith murmured, shrugging "It was aesthetics and art and it matched my soul or whatevs" Keith shrugged, not caring.

"This pic is now mine." Lance said, slipping it into his wallet. Keith's eyes widened, shaking his head.

"Lance, no!" Keith squeaked, trying to get the wallet from Lance.

"Nope, this is mines forever!" Lance yelled, holding the wallet up high, out from Keith's reach.

"Lanceee!!!" Keith whined, standing on his tippy toes, god he hated how tall lance was sometimes.

"Sorry babe!" Lance chuckled, kissing keith real quick. Keith sighed, giving up, pouting. "If it makes you feel better, I can show you my cringe worthy high school phase, all of my shirts consisted of puns and memes."

"Yes. Yes let's leave now and see them." Keith said, pulling lance to the door.

"Keith, we have to finish packing first!!" Lance yelped, trying to pull away.

"No." Keith didn't care, he needed to see these pictures now. Lance sighed, going along with keith. He regrets suggesting this idea

**Author's Note:**

> Omg idek?? I literally found some stuff from my whole emo phase and died bc I was just so extra!! So this was born?? It literally nothing omg but I'm posting it anyways


End file.
